<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Limes In the Fireplace by the_gay_one20</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27035395">Limes In the Fireplace</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_gay_one20/pseuds/the_gay_one20'>the_gay_one20</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Will &amp; Grace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:41:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27035395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_gay_one20/pseuds/the_gay_one20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off 1x19 “Will Works Out.” </p><p>It’s obvious that Karen has always thought that girl on girl action just goes hand in hand with girls night. So, this is my version of what really happened on their first girls night!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Grace Adler/Karen Walker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Limes In the Fireplace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’ve only read over this like once so apologies in advance for anything thats fucked up!😅</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“You know what this is kind of fun! I love you!” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Really?! I LOVE YOU TOO!” Grace screams and pulls Karen into a hug. The two squeeze each other tight in the embrace-both finally feeling like they have an actual bond with each other. Grace starts to feel a tingling in the pit of her stomach while Karen’s hands rub her lower back. This woman who’s she’s known for about 7 months has had quite an effect on her.And besides that, she’s still not sure why she’s kept her around, in all honesty. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Karen, as much as Grace likes her, is a terrible assistant, and Grace is not getting any more work done than she was before she hired her. But Karen can be sweet and caring on occasion, and has helped her more motivationally than anything. “I think...we’ve had a bit too much tequila,” Grace chuckles as she slumps into Karen. “Probably so.” The brunette pats Grace’s side and sits her up. “You are kind of a light weight aren’t you, Grace?” Grace nods her head slowly and goes to grab the bottle once again. “Alright, honey. Let’s do one more and then you need to eat a little something so you don’t get sick, okay?” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">”Okay!” Grace giggles as she shakily pours them both one last shot. Karen sprinkles some salt onto their hands then they both grab a lime wedge. “1,2,3!” Lick the salt, take the shot, suck the lime, and throw the lime into the fire. Grace flinches and shakes and watches hazily as Karen gets up and gathers their drinking materials. “How are you...so sober?” Grace slurs. “Years of practice, honey.” </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Karen closes up the bottle, grabs the bowl of limes, and takes them into the kitchen, then looks around for something Grace can put in her stomach. She spots a bag of precut bagels and decides that bread would probably be the best thing. So, she pulls out a half and goes back to the living room. Grace is now sprawled out in the far end of the couch near the fireplace-still wrapped up in Karen’s fur. “Here honey, eat this.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Karen offers out the bagel and Grace’s smiles in drunken amusement. “A bagel!” She takes it happily and snatches a bite out of it. “Thank you, Kare.” Grace hums cheerfully with her mouthful of bread. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Karen has never had Grace call her anything but Karen, so her being called Kare got her excited. She was finally getting close to Grace, after months of not knowing how to approach the subject of her actually wanting to be close friends. Karen has never been good at expressing her feelings to people in her life, so this made forming meaningful relationship rather difficult. But now she’s taken the first step. She sits down on the other end of the couch and watches as Grace devours the bagel in a matter of seconds. “Good lord, Grace. Don’t forget to breath!” The redhead wipes her mouth and gives Karen a sheepish smile. The girl can eat, there is no doubt about that. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">The two women chat for another 45 minutes, about anything really; old boyfriends, worst drunken moments, bad hookups and everything in between. As the night goes on they both get more intoxicated as the alcohol they drank hits their systems. And by 11:30 even Karen is a bit giggly. “Okay, so now, picture me in nothing but paper plates taped together and some tin foil strapped to a mechanical bull!” Grace howls, smacking her own knee as memories of college get spewed out into the open. “Lord honey, i bet you gave that audience something to look at.” Karen doubles over laughing into Graces lap, but soon realizes she doesn’t have then energy to get up. So, she just lays there across Grace’s thighs and giggles along with her. She suddenly feels fingers dancing up and down her spine. “That feels nice,” Karen hums in approval, scooting up closer to graces hips and wrapping an arm around her. Grace continues her work on Karen’s back, making them both feel a bit flustered. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">A few minutes later Karen finally sits up. Her face still a light shade of pink as she looks Grace over.“Gracie, i know I’m not the world's greatest assistant, but I’m glad you’ve kept me around. There are a lot of places i could go to get away from my husband and step children’s but I’m happy i get to do it at our little office,” Karen says earnestly in a quick blip of sobriety. Grace grins and takes Karen’s hand, looking into the deep hazel orbs she’s come to adore over the past 7 months. “Oh Kare, you’re so sweet...I’m glad you’re my assistant too,” Grace pulls her into another hug, burrowing her face into the older woman’s neck and getting a nice whiff of her strawberry scented shampoo. Karen gently lifts Grace’s face from her neck and cups her cheeks, thinking about asking something that her more sober self would not even consider an option. With their noses only inches apart, their eyes unmoving from each other, Karen asks, “Grace...can I kiss you?” </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Grace smiles and nods without a moment of hesitation, giving Karen the green light to lean into her boss. When their lips meet it sends a spark through Grace, causing her eyes to blow up wide then flutter shut as she leans into the kiss. The kiss cements all the feelings she’s had for her assistant since day one, feelings that she had never had for another woman before.So, Grace’s fondness of Karen now made all the sense in the world to her. Karen pulls back slightly and smiles. “Honey...,” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“That was nice.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“It was.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Maybe we could-“ Grace is quickly cut off my Karen’s lips crashing back into hers. She moans and wraps her up in her arms. As the kiss deepens Grace pushes Karen back on the couch, resting comfortably between her legs. Her tongue pushes between Karen’s lips, licking the roof of her mouth and pulling a soft moan out of her throat. Karen’s legs hook around graces hips, holding her down on top her, not wanting to let her pull away in the slightest. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Hands start to roam and one lands on Karen’s ample chest, squeezing one of her breast through Grace’s t shirt. Karen moans and arches her back, pushing herself up into the redhead as her own hand makes it’s way to her ass.Graces lips start to move down Karen’s cheek to her jaw, then up to her ear where she licks the shell of if. Karen moans again. Her heart is beating practically out of her chest because of the vivacious redhead on top of her. Fingers pinch her nipples through her shirt and bra, which caused another cry of pleasure to spill from Karen’s lips. “Fuck, Gracie..” she pulls graces hips down onto her and starts to roll her own, trying to get any possible friction started between them. Karen catches her defined hip bone against her center and starts to work herself there. The fabric between them now rubbing slick against her clit. Grace gasps when she feels what Karen is doing under her and comes up from her assault on the smaller woman’s neck. “Found some good traction?” She teases and forces her hip down hard onto her.Karen’s eyes roll back slightly and all she can do is nod with a half smile on her lips. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Grace, though still plastered, is having a moment of lucidness thanks to the adrenaline pulsing through her. So she takes advantage of this and reaches down for the buttons on her jeans, which Karen had opted into wearing only a few hours earlier. The older woman’s head shoots up first because of Grace’s hip being lifted, but then notices her pants being undone. The two lock eyes, silently communicating to each other to try and see if Grace has the go-ahead. “Yes honey, please,” Karen lets out with a delicate smirk. With that Grace slowly pushes her hand down into the jeans and under Karen’s panties. Her fingers feel against Karen’s smooth wet sex and both women gasps at the contact. Grace teases her entrance, gathering as much wetness as she can before she slides between her folds. Once she hits her clit, Karen groans and grips onto the arm of the couch behind her.Quick circles are rubbed over it and Karen feels like she’s going to explode. “Get down here...a-and kiss me!” She orders to Grace shakily, who’s collar she now has a tight hold on. The red head happily obliges and captures her assistants lips in a searing kiss. “Fingers *kiss* in me *kiss* Grace.” Karen then mumbles between kisses. “Anything for you.” </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Her long fingers go down to her entrance once again and she cautiously pushes one in. Grace and Karen immediately moan into the others mouth after Karen’s walls clench around the finger.“Another one.” Another finger goes in and Grace starts pumping into her. “Oh fuck...Grace please don’t stop..”Karen whimpers, her hips bucking up to get her deeper. Grace curls and twist her digits with ever stroke, hitting her walls and a spot Karen didn’t expect her to reach. Then the red head is pulled down into another kiss, but doesn’t dare stop the wonders she’s working between Karen’s thighs.</span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">A few minutes later Karen is holding onto Grace for dear life as she nears her blissful end. The two long fingers still fucking her diligently and a thumb rubbing her clit.With her hips writhingfuriously against the hand in her pants, Karencries, ”I'm so close, I'm so fucking close, honey!” into Grace’s shoulder. Grace grins deviously and is sure to keep her current pace, knowing if she changes now Karen will lose her high. “Come on Kare...” Grace hums then sits up to look at Karen’s gorgeous face. “Be a good little assistant and cum for me.” That utterance causes Karen’s eyes to fly open and it was the last push she needed to knock her over the edge. Grace watches as her eyes glaze over and a series of choked off moans and sobs fall from her assistant's pretty red lips.Her body seizes up and Grace starts to pump slower as the walls flexing around her digits clench even tighter, bringing her down from the earth shattering orgasm she seems to be having. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Karen would not disagree on that either. It is earth shattering in every way possible. “Good lord...” she finally gets out as Grace carefully pulls her fingers from her and her pants. Karen’s eyes follow the hand up to where it settles on Grace’s lips, then is pushed between them. As if her mind wasn’t already blank enough, the sight of Grace sucking the remnants of climax off her fingers completely smashed any coherent thought she was going to have. Karen lets out a breathy chuckle and drops her head back in the pillow. Her limbs feel like they each weigh 20 extra pounds, and her skin is tingling all over. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Suddenly soft kisses are being pressed onto her neck and Grace’s weight rest back down on top of her. Grace yawns rather loudly into Karen’s shoulder, causing the older woman to cackle. “Pretty exhausting work you just preformed, eh?” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Grace nods, then slowly kisses her way up to Karen’s lips. “I’d do it again in a heartbeat though,” she confesses sweetly before claiming the smaller woman’s lips. Karen sighs happily into the kiss, wrapping her arms around the shoulders above her. They pull apart with a pop and both giggle. Stupidly big smiles curl on their lips before Grace is overtaken by another yawn. “Honey, why don’t you rest your eyes? you’ve had a lot to drink, and well you’ve done a lot of other stuff too,”‘Karen chuckles. She strokes her knuckles against Grace’s cheek and the redhead nods then shimmies down to rest her head on Karen’s chest. “These really are amazing,” she mumbles as her cheek smushes one of Karen’s sensitive breast. Her arms wrap around the waist under her and not even minutes later she’s fast asleep. “Goodness...fingers me on the couch then passes out! Did i really expect anything else?” Karen asks herself sarcastically. She kisses Graces forehead then lays her head back to rest her eyes as well. </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">12:45 am </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Sufferin’ Sappho!” Karen hears in her in-between state of sleep and wake. She decides not to move, not wanting to socialize with the boys-especially after she’s just been fucked on Wilam’s couch. The high is still too good to ruin. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“You know, an image like this is completely waisted on us,” Will says.“Well, i don’t want to be here when they wake up!” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Come on, let’s see if we can make last call.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">The door shuts and Karen sighs a sigh of relief. She brings her arms back down to wrap around Grace and holds her tight to her chest. Nuzzling her nose deep in the wildfire locks, she smells the sweet scent of Grace’s coconut shampoo, and really doesn’t think she could be any happier than she is right now. That is until, “i love you, Kare,” Is mumbled to her by the sleepy redhead; who is now repositioning herself to bury her face in her assistants neck. “Oh, i love you too, honey,” Karen whispers and strokes the back of her lovers neck. Now she’s happier than she’s ever been. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>